


Bite the Dust

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Hermione's Haven Halloweek 2019 Day 3 - Tales and tombs





	Bite the Dust

"Just one bite, dearie."

The line struck Hermione as familiar, and she tried to recall where she'd heard it.

_ Snow White. _

Except she wasn't the fairest of them all with snow-white skin and hair black as night.

No, Hermione was the swottiest of them all—if you asked her peers—with pink skin and hair as bushy as the business end of a broom.

And the person tempting her wasn't a haggard old witch with an apple. Instead, it was a skeevy dude with long, greasy hair trying to upsell Hermione on something hallucinogenic out of his coat in an alley.

Knockturn Alley, to be precise.

You see, Hermione was dying, plagued by an unknown ailment that was likely a left-over from the myriad of spells and curses she'd been subject to during the war.

In her final days—and they were creeping up fast—she'd decided to do all the things she never gave herself a chance to do as she was growing up.

> _ Smoke weed _
> 
> _ Skip class _
> 
> _ Have a one night stand _
> 
> _ Order takeout for three people and eat it all _

The second one was difficult given she was no longer in school, so she'd signed up for a pottery class she'd never attend. Very rebellious, right?

Anyway, the wayward young man in front of her currently was her ticket to sweet, stoned oblivion, so she ignored his leering and made the exchange.

Her sickness was leeching away her magic, and she no longer had enough strength to Apparate.

She wanted to watch the sunset at the top of a hill, but there were no hills in walking distance, so she settled for climbing a rickety ladder behind a brothel.

If one were high enough, a dirty, rundown roof was just as good a spot to watch the sunset as a grassy hill.

As the light of the day faded into the horizon and darkness crept ever closer, Hermione considered jumping off the roof and ending it all right then. Why bother to drag it out?

But then again, she hadn't eaten all that takeout yet, so maybe she ought to stick around.

For now.


End file.
